1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to interactive television systems and more particularly to management of application modules which are delivered to an interactive television receiver.
2. Description of the Related Art
Interactive television systems enable television sets to be used to provide various new means for providing services to viewers. Interactive television systems are capable of displaying text and graphic images in addition to typical video program streams. Interactive television systems are also capable of registering viewer actions or responses. Proposed features of interactive television include a variety of marketing, entertainment and educational capabilities such as allowing a user to interact with televised programs by ordering advertised products or services, competing against contestants in a game show, or requesting specialized information regarding particular programs.
Typically, a broadcast service provider generates an interactive television signal for transmission to a viewer's television. The interactive television signal includes an interactive portion consisting of application code or control information, as well as an audio-video portion consisting of a television program. The broadcast service provider combines the audio-video and interactive portions into a single signal for transmission to a receiver connected to the user's television. The signal is generally compressed prior to transmission and transmitted through typical broadcast channels, such as cable television (CATV) lines or direct satellite transmission systems.
The interactive functionality of the television is controlled by a set-top box connected to the television. The set-top box receives the signal transmitted by the broadcast service provider, separates the interactive portion from the audio-video portion and decompresses the respective portions of the signal. The set-top box uses the interactive information to, for example, execute an application while the audio-video information is transmitted to the television. The set-top box may combine the audio-video information with interactive graphics or audio generated by the interactive application prior to transmitting the information to the television. The interactive graphics and audio may present additional information to the viewer or may prompt the viewer for input. The set-top box may provide viewer input or other information to the broadcast service provider via a modem connection.
Interactive television applications may consist of a set of program modules. The set of modules forming an application is typically self-contained in that all of the code needed by the application is in the set of modules. The first module is a directory module which identifies all of the modules which are part of the application. The entire set of modules, which is listed in the directory module, is transmitted via the broadcast channel to the set-top box and the application is executed. If a first interactive television application has completed execution and a second is to be executed, the directory and other modules of the second application are transmitted to the set-top box and the second application is executed. The entire set of modules used by the second application are transmitted even though some of the modules might be identical to modules used by the first application.